A. Field of the Invention
This relates to recording video images at a remote location and placing them into an easily readable form at a remote facility. The method and apparatus will provide adequate information about the images both from a temporal as well as a spatial perspective.
B. Prior Art
This particular device records video images at remote locations and places them in easy and readable forms at different remote facilities. This system employs cameras, which can be mounted at a variety of different places. There are other systems that use video capture devices to record scenes. The cameras themselves may have infrared or low level light capability. Representative examples of this type of device in the prior art include Vernon, U.S. Pat. No. 7,016,518, and Ciolli, U.S. Pat. No. 6,546,119.
The Vernon device provides an infrared illuminator in a camera for capturing an image of an automobile vehicle license plate. This particular device allows the operator of the device to determine whether or not to allow a vehicle into a secured area. The Ciolli device is an automated traffic violation monitoring and reporting system. This device uses a camera system, which is coupled to a data processing system for compiling vehicle and scene images produced by the camera system. This is important for law enforcement agencies.
Another device to measure the speed of a vehicle includes Kupersmit, U.S. Pat. No. 5,734,337. Again, this uses a camera and specifically detects motion.
Other examples in the prior art, which include video survey, are Gates, U.S. Pat. No. 5,073,819, and Bishop, U.S. Pat. No. 4,589,140.
None of the prior art references incorporate all the features of this particular method and apparatus.